Navidad for Nadine
by TaggertShare
Summary: Can the Magic of Christmas really cross Cultures and even other Dimensions? In spite of Math tests and troubles at school can some Christmas Joy find Arthur? Arthur decides to give Nadine a true taste of Earth's Christmas Holiday. In doing so Arthur discovers the true meaning of Christmas. Thanking his sisters while forever affecting his life and that of Nadine's.


D.W. Reed felt excited as she counted down the days until Christmas. So did her younger Sister, Kate. They were hoping for some great presents. Their Brother was excited for a different reason. He just wanted some time off from School. Arthur's first Semester in Junior High had been less than stellar. He had gotten tired of Rattles shooting spitballs at him during Study Hall. The one time Arthur had fired a spitball back he got sent to Detention. Arthur had thought he would do alright in Gym Class. Unfortunately it seemed every boy but he was having a growth spurt. As the other boys out jumped and out ran him Arthur felt frustrated. Arthur had always resented being called "four eyes". Now he resented when some of the taller boys called down to him "hey little guy".

Dora Winnifred, better known as D.W., was steadily improving as a student. Her Fourth Grade Teacher had noticed D.W. squinting while reading. Her Parents were notified the young girl should have an eye exam. D.W. was soon sporting eye glasses in class. The first day she wore them Timmy Tibble ended up sporting a Black Eye. It would be the last time D.W. got Detention. It would also be the last time Timmy called her four eyes .

Kate was only in Pre-school. Yet she was busy as a student. She was taking Baton lessons. She had shown some poor eye hand co-ordination. So the School Counselor had recommended the Baton lessons. Kate also dreamed of being a Dancer. Reluctantly her Parents enrolled her in a Tiny Tots Ballet Class. After seeing Kate in Tights while practicing Binky shocked Arthur by saying "gee. Your Little Sister is very talented. She is also very cute. You must have been adopted!"

Even worse was the fact Buster seemed to be drifting away as a friend. Arthur barely recognized Buster as he and Ladonna had held hands and giggled at each other. Neither seemed aware of Arthur's presence. With all that had happened Arthur looked forward to time off from school during the annual Christmas recess.

With just one more school day before Christmas vacation Arthur should have been happy. Instead he was studying for an important exam in Math. Earlier he and Kate had put their own handmade ornaments on the Christmas Tree. D.W. had laughed at them. "Your art work looks like they came from The Dark Ages" she said as she proudly pointed at the Mobile she had made for The Holidays.

Kate had stuck her tongue out at DW. Kate had been very young when her Sister preferred to be called DW instead of Dora. So Kate often used DW's real name. Especially when upset with her Sister. "You are a snob, Dora Winnefred" yelled Kate.

"You Girls behave! Santa is watching" warned their Mother. Jane sighed. Her Daughters were a handful when they argued. When they did Arthur often disappeared for a while. He didn't this time as Jane now said "now you girls get ready to go". Jane was planning to drop off the girls with their Grandma Thora and then do some Christmas shopping. Leaving Arthur alone so he could study for his test. Jane's husband was away on business. He had called on the phone only minutes before to assure all he should be home for Christmas. As long as his Airline Flight did not get delayed or cancelled.

As their Mother left the room Arthur decided to get one last jab in at DW. "Make sure you get an imaginary gift for your imaginary friend!" Now DW stuck out her tongue. "I am not a little Kid any more" said DW. "Imaginary Friends are for little Kids. Even Kate no longer talks to Nadine. So shut up about her." Arthur grinned as DW strutted out of the room. He grinned even more as the family car pulled out of the driveway. Alone at last! Now he could study some more without interruption. After fifty minutes of study Arthur looked up to rest his eyes. His gaze fell upon the Christmas Tree. He thought of how many gifts and sweets he may get this Holiday Season.

Then a strange thought struck him. "Poor Nadine, it is bad enough DW no longer believes in her. I wonder if DW or Kate ever got Nadine something for Christmas." The thought made Arthur sad. In his mind he could see Nadine teary eyed as she watched Kate and DW opening wondrous presents. Arthur went up to his room. He took what looked like a locket out of his desk. He flipped it open. "Arthur calling Nadine" he said. Arthur saw the locket glow and felt it vibrate. He anxiously waited to see if his call would be answered. After all it took time for Nadine to jump from one Dimension to another. Plus she was a Female. Arthur could picture her quickly sprucing up before answering his call.

Arthur put the locket beside him while he studied. He was just putting aside his Math book when a glow caught his eye. The locket was glowing. It pulsed three times, which meant Nadine was on her way. Arthur ran up to his room and safely stowed the locket. Then he went to the bathroom. After relieving himself he quickly did his own sprucing up. He had no sooner put his deodorant away on his bed stand when his eyes were drawn to a sight which always fascinated him. He saw the air ripple as a form took shape. As always it started with a pair of bare, three toed, fuzzy feet suspended in the air. Then as they settled to the floor the rest of Nadine materialized. However this time she was not in a blue nightgown. Instead she was wearing what looked like a light purple night gown.

Something else caught Arthur's eyes. Nadine's hand and foot nails were a shiny shade of light pink. Could she be wearing Nail Polish? Or in her case, Claw Polish? Arthur didn't know it but Nadine had had a hard time finding pink polish for females. On her Planet the color blue was associated with females. Red for males. None the less the love struck Alien female had found a source of pink polish. A color she knew Arthur would find pleasing. She also knew many Human girls liked to wear purple. Hence her purple multi-dimension jumping aid/gown.

"Oh gees" gasped Arthur. "You are really pretty looking tonight!" Nadine's nose darkened in a blush. "Did you call me over the locket" she said with a giggle. She rubbed her nose on Arthur's, then kissed his cheek like a Human female would. "Gee, she sure smells nice" thought Arthur as he returned the favor. Then they sat and snuggled as Arthur told Nadine of his Christmases past. Nadine told him of a gift giving Holiday celebrated by Ursans. However theirs was much simpler with less religious overtones. Ursans believed in keeping their Holiday peaceful by keeping the peace. Fighting over religion was forbidden.

Then Arthur asked Nadine if either DW or Kate had ever given her a Christmas present. "Well, they have both left poorly wrapped old toys for me in the past" said Nadine. "It's the thought that counts! They have also left treats out for Santa. I snuck a few for myself before your Father got to them. Ooh, I love frosted shortbread cookies! But so far I have seen no gifts for me this year. Before DW learned to spell I remember having fun singing a song in what I think Humans call Spanish. DW thought the word Navidad was how my name was spelled!" Arthur grinned. "Well, Feliz Navidad, Nadine!"

Nadine sighed as Arthur stroked her fuzzy cheeks. He looked deep into her dark eyes. "Nadine" he said softly. "I will make sure Santa Claus discovers there is a sweet Ursan girl who deserves something special this Christmas!" Nadine wrapped her arms around Arthur. "Oh Arthur" she whispered as she hugged and kissed him. Then they both heard a car pull in to the driveway. "Rats" said Arthur. Nadine said something which sounded roughly like "Zilo Blats". Then with a final quick kiss she faded away as she jumped Dimensions. Arthur sighed as he looked for his pajama top. He didn't even remember if he or Nadine had stripped him of it. "What a girl Nadine is" he muttered out loud as he grabbed some Axe Body Spray for males. He didn't want his Mother to smell the out of the world perfume Nadine had worn. Then he went to open the front door for his Mother.

Jane carried in two large bags. "Well, by now your Grandma Thora should be regretting having both Kate and Dora over for the night. No peeking in the bags. I need to get some of these wrapped. The rest is for Santa to leave for Kate. Do you think he will leave anything for you and Dora?"

Arthur grinned. "I hope he does for me. I am not sure if Santa still believes in Dora!" Jane just shook her head. "Now don't act like your biggest Sister. The things that Girl comes up with. She could even mystify a Grinch. Now get ready for bed, I just may want a chance to contact Santa."

Arthur sighed as he went upstairs. He heard music after Jane had turned on the TV. As "Feliz Navidad" reached his ears Arthur once again thought of Nadine. "Feliz Navidad, Nadine" whispered Arthur as he crawled into bed. Arthur lay there thinking. How do you give an alien creature an unforgettable Christmas? Especially one you were very fond of. Arthur drifted off into Dreamland, Nadine was there to greet him. She and Arthur were eating frosted cookies. Cookies whose frosting was a variety of strange colors.

Later Arthur dreamed he was playing Piano while singing to Nadine. She was giggling and smiling as he serenaded her. Arthur awoke with a start. The lyrics "feliz Navidad, for my sweet Nadine" echoing in his head. Arthur jumped out of bed. Not only did he have a busy school day ahead. He had to make his dream come true. Not even Light Years or other Dimensions were going to stop him. Love knows no such boundries. Before heading for School he emptied his Piggy Bank. "Liking a Girl can be expensive" he muttered.

When Arthur arrived home from school his Mother said "you are a bit late. How did the Math test go? What is in the bag you are carrying?" Arthur sighed. "I got a B minus on the test. The bag has some Christmas things in it. So don't ask any more questions or I will tell on you to Santa!" Jane laughed. "Alright, after Dinner I plan on meeting your Father at the airport. Then we will go shopping at the Mall."

Kate ran up to them. "Wow, the Mall! Are you taking us kids?" Jane could see Arthur roll his eyes. "If you and Dora want to you can go. Your sister can look after you while your Dad and I do some last minute shopping for Christmas." She then pointed at Arthur. "Do you want to go?" Then in a sarcastic tone she said "I know you just love shopping!" Arthur grimaced. "No, I want to stay home and relax. I want to have a little Peace on Earth and here at home!"

An hour and a half later Arthur was home alone. He hurriedly washed up. Then he carefully retrieved the items he had hidden after arriving home from school. To his relief they were untouched. "Good" he said to himself and Pal. "Neither Kate or DW found these." Then Pal whined as Arthur put him out in his Kennel. "Sorry boy, but I can't have you ruining what little time I have to be with Nadine." After a final check of himself in a mirror Arthur went to the Piano. On top of the Piano was a poorly wrapped Christmas present. Arthur retrieved the locket given to him by Nadine. Then he summoned Nadine.

Arthur waited anxiously for his call to be answered. He sat at the piano, then smiled as the air shimmered nearby. He grinned as he saw a pair of furry three toed feet appear in the air. As they settled to the floor the rest of Nadine became visible. Arthur quickly put his plan into action.

Nadine went from darkness into light as she finished her jump between Dimensions. As she tried to focus her eyes she heard musical notes. She saw Arthur sitting at what Humans called a piano. "Welcome to Earth and a Merry Christmas to the sweetest Usran girl ever" yelled Arthur. He pointed to the Gift on the piano. Then he began to sing his Heart out. He sang his own version of a well known Christmas Classic. "Feliz Navidad, Navidad for Nadine. Feliz Navidad, for the girl, that I love."

As Arthur continued singing an Ursan female felt her Heart pulsate as never before. Love and the magic of Christmas can have a profound effect on a Human Heart. Now a female from another Star System felt the same effect. Nadine was truly in love with what her kind would consider an odd looking Alien. Little could she or Arthur know it. From that moment onward their Hearts would be forever linked. True Love could conquer all. Even cultural differences and Light Years between Star Systems would not deter their True Love.

Nadine giggled like any Human female would as she opened her gift. She seemed not to notice how poorly wrapped it was. As she unwrapped her gift her eyes shone as if she were handling paper made of real gold foil. "Ooh, frosted shortbread cookies for me" giggled Nadine. "Also for you" she said as she handed Arthur a cookie.

Arthur loved how Nadine kept touching him and giggling as they ate Short Bread cookies. They were frosted cookies made to order. Arthur had paid for them with what little money he had left. Arthur had listened carefully to Nadine to learn of her World's Culture. The red and blue frosting on the cookies was no coincidence. The male Human and female Ursan munched down some cookies. Then they hugged and kissed in a multi-world fashion. Yes, Hearts from different Dimensions and Worlds can beat as one. The magic of Christmas and Love can have a Universal Effect on living creatures. An effect which would have a lifetime of consequences for an Earth born boy and an Ursan girl.

Suddenly Nadine gasped. "I should get something for you for Christmas!" Arthur smiled as he stroked her fuzzy left hand. "You already have! You helped me learn the True Meaning of Christmas. You gave me The Christmas Spirit. You have brightened my Holiday Season. Who could ask for more!?"

A while later the Read Family car pulled in to the driveway. A tired Father and Mother sighed as their two daughters ran for the house. "Well, at least these packages aren't too heavy" said David. "I think I will just leave my luggage in the car for now." Jane sighed. "Good idea" she said. "Oh my, look how beautiful the stars are tonight."

In the cold, star lit sky above the Read home the stars twinkled like Christmas lights. "They sure are beautiful" replied her husband as he pointed at one particular Constellation. "And multi-colored tonight. Look at that orange one there." Husband and Wife stared up at a star seemingly right over their home. In a familiar Constellation. Known as Ursa Minor. It seemed as if its light was pointing down to their home. "That is certainly one of Mother Nature's more colorful stars" said Jane. "I hope its light portends a good Christmas for us all."

Little could she know that at that moment a Being from that Star System was kissing her Son good-bye. Or that its light did portend a good Christmas. Her son's mood would be noticeably better for the remainder of the Holiday. Arthur had saved some of the cookies to give his sisters as treats.

The next day as he gave some to Kate and DW he grinned mischievously. "Nadine told me to give you some cookies so you won't forget about her." Kate looked up at Arthur with wide eyes. "Really" said the little girl. DW frowned. "Kate, he is just messing with us. That is what Big Brothers do with little Sisters!"

Arthur laughed good naturedly. Giving his Sisters some cookies was an easy way to thank them for unintentionally bringing Nadine into his life. "Believe what you want to believe" laughed Arthur. To himself he thought "and I believe I am truly in Love". He was not the only one to think that way. Far away on a Planet orbiting a giant orange star Nadine was thinking the same thing. The magic of Christmas had reached out over the Light Years. It had leapt from one Dimension to another. It would continue to do so for many Earth years, and Ursan years too.


End file.
